Gemüsesuppe nach Mama d'Artagnan
by Pilgrim -the- restless
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Monsieur d'Artagnan auf Alfred Biolek trifft? Richtig, es endet im Chaos... aber bitte lasst mich deswegen leben!


Gemüsesuppe nach Mama d'Artagnan  
  
Nach langen Verhandlungen zwischen den TV - Sendern Kabel 1 und ARD und nach Zustimmung des deutsch - französischen Kultursenders ARTE kommt es nun endlich zu der Ausstrahlung von Afredissimo mit dem aus der Literatur wohlbekannten Musketier d'Artagnan, der für diese Sendung extra die Reise durch über drei Jahrhunderte angetreten hat:  
  
"Herr d'Artagnan, oder darf ich du sagen?, jaja, mhm, was wollen Sie denn heute für unsere Zuschauer kochen?" Alfred schien den Musketier förmlich mit Blicken durchbohren zu wollen, freute er sich doch insgeheim, dass er es geschafft hatte, seinen heutigen Gast der Konkurrenz VOX und somit dem Kochduell vor der Nase wegzuschnappen. Fröhlich rieb er sich die Hände. "Gemüsesuppe!" "Was?" Alfred war ganz in seinen Triumphgedanken versunken. Demnächst vielleicht Napoléon? Caesar? Oder gleich Jesus? Oh, wie Fliege sich ärgern würde. "Monsieur, Ihr wollt doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass ihr nicht wisst, was eine Gemüsesuppe ist?" D'Artagnan schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Diese neumodischen Menschen von heute, kannten die denn nur noch die...wie hatte Monsieur Biolek diesen Kasten genannt? Mikrowelle? Er wusste nicht, was er sich darunter vorstellen sollte. "Wie, ja? Doch, Gemüsesuppe - Suppe mit ... Gemüse!" D'Artagnan war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich die Kochschürze - "Chef de la cuisine"? - umzubinden um seine Musketieruniform nicht zu beschmutzen ( man hatte ihm nahegelegt, dass die Leute da vor dem Bildschirm - Was für ein Bildschirm? - ihn genau so sehen wollten! ), als vor dem Studio ein gewaltiger Lärm zu tosen begann. Aufrufe wie "Jaaa, stürmt es!" und " Endlich was zu essseeeeeen!" wurden laut und es klang verdächtig nach dem Geklapper von sporenbesetzten Lederstiefeln auf Linoleumboden. "Um himmelswillen, was ist das für ein Lärm?" Alfred starrte mit hilfesuchendem Blick auf d'Artagnans Degen. " Keine Angst, Monsieur Biolek, die gehören zu mir!" Kaum hatte er diesen Satz beendet, sprang auch schon die Tür zum Studio auf und etwa ein Dutzend Musketiere stürmte die Kulissen. "Ja aber was...?!" " Ja, dachten Sie den Monsieur, dass ich das ganze Gemüse etwa alleine zerkleinern wollte?" - und er begann jedem der Männer eine Aufgabe aufzudrücken : " Du die Karotten, du die Kartoffeln...." Das war dem alten Alfred dann für's erste doch zuviel. Er ließ sich zitternd auf einem Stuhl nieder. Lieber doch nicht Caesar?! "Also, dieses Rezept hier ist von meiner lieben Mutter. Wie sie ja vielleicht wissen stamme ich aus der Gascogne. Nun gut, also, man schneidet die Karotten und dann - Monsieur Biolek, ist euch nicht wohl?" Etwas besorgt betrachtete der Musketier seinen Gastgeber. "Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?" "Wein!" Alfred angelte nach einem Korkenzieher. "Wein? Oh, da sage ich nie nein. Wissen Sie, einmal hat man mir ja erzählt, meine Freunde - Sie kennen sie? - hätten mir Wein zukommen lassen und dann war er vergiftet und...!" Biolek seufzte. " Aber erzählen Sie, Monsieur! Was gibt Ihr Keller alles her?" D'Artagnan wischte das Messer, mit dem er eben noch Zwiebeln geschnitten hatte - man sah es an den Tränen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten - an seiner Schürze ab und warf es gekonnt in das Abwaschbecken. Nebenbei rügte er noch einen seiner Soldaten:" Keine Stifte, Würfel!" Ja, das war ein Hauptmann! Unterdessen hatte Alfred die Flasche mit einem kräftig dunklen Roten entkorkt und hielt sich sein Glas prüfend unter die Nase. "Mhm, ja, mhmmmm, das nenn ich ein Aroma, ohhhhh, köstlich, wunderbar..." D'Artagnan, der zu einem guten Wein niemals nein sagen konnte, beobachtete dieses Schauspiel eine Weile, dann goß auch er sich von dem Wein ein und nahm einen Schluck: "Sagen Sie Monsieur, was ist das für ein edler Tropfen?" Er besah sich das Edikett, scheiterte jedoch an der deutschen Sprache. Alfred, noch immer vollkommen von dem Geschmack des Weines verzaubert, murmelte verzückt:" Ohngschu....neunsenhunnertneunnunneunsich!" Aus diesem Gemurmel wurde der Musketier jedoch nicht schlau. "Ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, Monsieur, doch könnten Sie vielleicht zunächst den Wein herunterschlucken? Merci!" Dies geschah. "Sagte Anjou, 1999 ein wu ..n...de..!" Zu mehr kam er nicht, sah er sich doch von einer Horde Musketiere aus dem Studio gejagt, ihnen voran ein laut brüllender Hauptmann mit gezogenem Degen: "Duuuuuuuu warst es, duuuuuu bist der Verräter! En garde, ergieb dich, Elender!" Noch Stunden später sah man sie durch die Straßen der Stadt laufen.... Ende! 


End file.
